


Scaredy Cat

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, innocent!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick saves his terrified kitten from a spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Yay! I actually got to upload this today, so I hope you like it. I know it’s short, but I hope you like it anyway! As always send me prompts (nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com) and feedback appreciated! xx Enjoy. (Hope you like this anon!)

“I’m going to take a bath.” Louis announced into the silence of the flat. It was another lazy Sunday for the two boys, Nick on his laptop and Louis sprawled out on the couch.

“Alright, love, just don’t make a mess.” Nick said distractedly, eyes focused on something on his computer screen and his fingers dancing over the keys quickly.

Louis squealed happily skipping into their bedroom to grab a change of clothes and grabbing a towel before going into the bathroom and turned the water on to fill the tub. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes as the tub slowly started to fill with the warm water. Louis, unlike cats, and most kitten hybrids, loved baths. He would try to stay in the water as long as he could; the longest being a little over three hours, leaving him wrinkly and shivering when he finally got out.

“Oh, bubbles!” Louis gasped turning and grabbing the vanilla-scented bubble bath from its cubby. He poured a generous amount of the crème colored liquid into the rising water, giggling cutely when he saw the foamy white bubbles start to accumulate on the surface of the water.

It was when he turned to put the bubble bath back that he saw it: a black body about 30 mm in length and covered in hair with eight long, thin legs splayed around the body. It was absolutely disgusting.

“Nicky?!” Louis screamed dropping the bottle and stepping back shakily, fear coursing through his veins. What the hell is that thing?

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Nick said, out of breath as he ran into the bathroom, his eyes scanning over Louis’ body quickly. “Are you hurt?” 

“Nicky, look!” The hybrid cried, hiding behind Nick as he watched the spider with wide eyes.

“Wha-” he stopped abruptly when his eyes locked on the spider and let out a surprised laugh. “It’s just a spider, Lou.”

“But, it’s scary, Nicky.” Louis whined, pressing his face into Nick’s back. Nick had to admit that the spider was pretty big, but that didn’t mean that Louis had to scream bloody murder when he saw it.

“It’s not going to bother you, Kitten. Besides you’re like a hundred times its size.” Nick turned around and cuddled Louis into his arm, pressing a delicate kiss to his feathered hair.

“Nicky, Nicky!” Louis screamed pushing Nick away and pointing to the spider, shrieking when it started to crawl across the wall. “Get rid of it please!”

“Alright, love, calm down.” Nick laughed, pulling away from Louis and leaving the room to grab a cup and a piece of paper. He smiled fondly on his way back when he heard Louis screaming “Nicky, hurry up! Ah, it’s moving!” followed by the sound of Louis hissing.

“I’m right here, love.” Nick placed the cup over the spider and slipped the paper under it gently. “Lou, can you open the window for me?” 

“What are you doing, Nicky?” Louis asked as he opened the window and jumped away quickly as Nick started to approach him with the captured spider. Nick let it go on the windowsill and quickly closed the window before it could get back inside.

“See, all gone. Oomph!” Nick grunted as Louis barreled into his chest arms wrapped tight around him.

“Thank you, Nicky.” Louis nuzzled into Nick’s shirt lovingly before pulling away and jumping into the tub. “Take a bath with me, Nicky.” Louis ordered scooting up and making room for Nick behind him when Nick started to strip himself of his clothes and sliding in behind his kitten. 

And so what if they wound up getting dirtier than cleaner,


End file.
